Away With Us He's Going
by FayrieFox
Summary: Nobody knows better than them how hard remembering can be. -Oneshot-


Title: Away With Us He's Going…

Warning: Cid's mouth (uncontrolled by Vincent....'s tongue XD), implied Hojo, implied threesome

Prompt: Nov 8th -- Kingdom Hearts – Sephiroth/Cloud – mpreg – Riku looks so much like their lost child.

Summary: Nobody knows better than them how hard remembering can be.

A/N: This one listened to me! *is happy*Sorta anyways… Just to let you know, I have no idea what the proper canon for Aeris being alive and in the KH world is, but I am taking artistic license (maybe) and saying that partway through their journey, Sephiroth got Cloud pregnant (probably through sheer sexiness) and Aeris dying never happened. The title is actually taken from W.B. Yeats' poem 'The Stolen Child,' I felt it fit with the story, so I threw in a few of the verses in italics if I felt they fit there, they aren't in order though, I skipped lines even in the sections that are together. Read and review please!

* * *

It was a very awkward situation, and nobody, save Cloud (who wasn't very sure himself), was really positive how it had come about. But, in the end what had happened, had happened. Now, eight and a half months later Cloud was in a back room of Aeris' church while she, her mother, Tifa, Shera and Elena, of all people, helped.

For Cloud, Hojo giving him internal female organs had been the one thing the bastard had done that could be seen as any sort of good. In hindsight, anyways. Especially since the madman wasn't around to see the fruits of his research.

Wasn't here to see the tiny fists and feet, little wrinkled nose, the head of silver fuzz. But how he wished Sephiroth were there, sane. How badly he wanted Zack there with him.

He grew quickly, the baby, crawling within five months and starting to stumble and then walk not long after. He'd called Cloud 'Daddy' at about six months, and Marlene and Denzel were very proud of themselves for that one.

When he'd reached eight months Gaia began to act strangely, beginning to feel a force that had taken over so many other worlds and destroy them coming her way.

_While the world is full of troubles_

_And anxious in its sleep._

Soon afterward Aeris came to Cloud and told him what the Lifestream had warned her about what was coming and asked him if she could send the baby to someone she knew in another world along with Marlene and Denzel, it would take a week for her to set things up for the three of them to go and Cloud could think on it until then. The next morning the baby was inexplicably gone.

_Come away, O human child!_

_To the waters and the wild._

_For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand._

It had been just under twenty years now, since they'd been chased out of their world and into this one, the baby had been missing for the same length of time and Cloud still hurt each time he thought of his stolen child.

Looking out the window of the room he'd stayed in at Aeris' house the night before he saw Riku outside in Aeris' garden with Sora and Kairi. Cloud winced and quickly backed away from the window when Riku turned around to smirk at Sora after some comment or other the pokey-haired boy had made.

Today hurt more than most, the anniversary of his baby's birth. There were days like this, but not as painful, all the time, days where he woke up thinking he could hear the baby laughing in his crib at the mobile Yuffie had made for him out of two Cure materia and a few others she had. Several of them had looked as if they'd been painted over so he'd checked them only to find that they were various fully mastered defensive materia. One, he'd been pretty sure, was actually a low level summon that would protect the baby until someone would hear the ruckus and come to its aid. He'd been pretty sure one of the defense materia was Cid's that the man had been complaining about having gone missing after Yuffie had been by, so he told him and tried to give it back but Cid wouldn't take it.

'Knowing your goddamn habit of getting caught fucking ass deep in trouble the kid is gonna need that. I'll take it outta the ninja brat's damn hide later. Now drink your goddamn tea.' The man had told him, so he'd kept it.

Fat lot of help the mobile had done. It had left them all flummoxed as to how someone had gotten into the house, into the nursery, taken the baby and left with him and all the people in the house none the wiser. Marlene might have heard something but she wasn't sure; she'd passed it off as Cloud walking the floor with the baby to get him to sleep until the next morning. It may have had something to do with the mobile having gone missing along with the baby, too, but that was even odder than just the baby being made off with in the middle of the night.

After a moment of painful reminiscing, Cloud decided that he needed to get away for the day and got dressed to go down to get some breakfast and a some sandwiches from Aeris before leaving. Unfortunately, when he arrived in the kitchen he found the three teens already there eating.

Aeris looked up from the sink at the feeling that something was wrong only to see Cloud frozen in the doorway, out of sight of the kitchen table, looking at Riku with pain engraved on his face. She quickly pulled out a bag and started shoving sandwiches she was preparing into it then threw some of the eggs she'd made for breakfast into another bag for Cloud and brought them over to him.

"Go, Cloud. Why don't you go tell Sephiroth about the baby? You've kept it from him for so long. It will help, I promise." She said softly, in an effort to not let the three at the table hear, Cloud nearly recoiled at mention of what left him so troubled. Aeris sighed and smiled at him sadly, "Just try to be back for dinner, alright?"

"I'll try, Aeris, but I won't make any promises I can't keep." With that he spun and left the house, going straight to his motorcycle.

_From ferns that drop their tears_

_Over the young streams._

Aeris leaned against the wall for a moment, fighting back the tears, and then went back into the kitchen. Looking at the children at the table she found that she couldn't look at Riku that day anymore than Cloud could and went to make the rest of the sandwiches and pack the picnic basket for Kairi, Sora and Riku as fast as she could.

She hadn't really understood why they had chosen that day for their picnic when they'd told her of it that morning, the sky was somewhat overcast and it would likely rain later, but now she was grateful. She'd been able to forget that it was the anniversary of Cloud's baby's birth until he had come down for breakfast and now she couldn't look Riku in the eyes and not remember similar ones, blue, with hints of them turning green as he got older, looking up at her from his green blanket the day he'd been born eighteen years before.

_Come away, O human child,_

_To the waters and the wild._

_For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand._

Turning, she came face to face with Kairi, as she held their dirty breakfast plates in her arms and looking at her worriedly.

"Do you want us to stay in today and help you out? You look really tired and sad today…" She inquired sweetly.

"No, it's alright; I'm just remembering some very unpleasant things that happened a very long time ago. I'll be fine in a while. I might just take a nap later, once you three are gone, that might help." Aeris told the younger girl.

"If you say so…" A call came from Sora for her help and she went to aid him after putting her burden on the counter.

Seeing Riku coming over with armfuls of the rest of the dirty glasses, silverware and breakfast platters, Aeris busied herself with making sure everything fit into the basket properly.

"Why did Cloud leave so early?" The young man asked her, clear blue eyes boring into her shoulder blades.

_Away with us he's going, _

_The solemn-eyed._

"He needed to get some fresh air, to think."

"Mmn, I see. Does it have anything to do with the fact that neither of you have been able to look or speak with me for much longer than a few minutes the last few days?"

"No! It has nothing to do with that." Aeris quickly exclaimed, valiantly trying to keep calm and failing. Shoving the basket at him, she moved to the sink to begin washing the dishes. "You three have fun on your picnic. Don't forget an umbrella and some raincoats just in case, alright?"

"We won't." Was all he said, moving to the door leading outside from the kitchen where Sora and Kairi were waiting for him along with all the items Aeris told them to bring plus the big picnic blanket.

As they left they could hear Aeris sing-songing out the window at them to not do anything she wouldn't do to try and settle their worry; they decided to pretend that it worked.

Several hours later they returned to the house, drenched but laughing, with a basketful of flowers for Aeris. They called out for her and heard her yelling to them from the living room where she was indulging in a cup of tea with Cid and Yuffie who seemed to have been hit with the 'I can't look at Riku for long today' virus as well.

"Here, Riku, you got a letter today from your parents. All the way from Destiny Islands, it must be important. Don't let me find out that you three actually came here to elope and not to visit now." She chirped, trying her best to smile as she handed over the envelope. "How was your picnic? I hope you had time for fun before you were rained out…"

"It was wonderful! And the rain didn't start until we were almost back. Thank you for the delicious food!" Kairi gushed.

At the same time as Kairi's answer, Riku told her "They're actually my aunt and uncle, not my parents."

_For he comes, the human child,_

At this revelation Sora and Kairi's eyes took in some sadness and the other three in the room looked at him in shock.

"Your aunt and uncle? I thought Elysia and Roman were your parents…Where are your parents then?" Aeris said, looking surprised. Kairi and Sora had told her tons about 'Miss Elysia' and her Riku rearing ways, frying pan and all; not once had they ever mentioned that the woman was actually their dearest friend's aunt. Nor had they told her Roman, with his quiet author's ways, wasn't his father.

"Both my parents died when I was still a baby. My aunt and uncle brought me to Destiny Islands as a baby and I've been there ever since." Riku told her calmly.

_To the waters and the wild_

"Oh, Riku, I'm sorry to hear that. Truly I am. It's so hard to lose a parent when you're so young, even when you were too young to remember them as you got older, but to lose both of them..." Aeris told him feelingly.

"It's fine. I actually do remember some things from before they died. Not much more than flashes but that's enough." He told her.

"I'm happy for you then, Riku. Why don't you three head upstairs to change into some dry clothes while I get dinner started?" She suggested to them as Cloud walked into the room, Sephiroth in tow. They nodded and went to do just that. As they headed upstairs Cid, voice gruffer than he'd meant to be, called after them.

_With a faery , hand in hand,_

"Why the hell'd you three decide to go on a picnic today of all days anyhow? You had'ta of known that it was going to fucking rain today."

Kairi poked her head into the living room to reply happily, "We always go on a picnic for Riku's birthday! And we couldn't have very well let this year be the one time we didn't just because of a little rain! He's eighteen today! Didn't we tell you guys?...Guys? Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost…Wha-? Cloud? Sephiroth? Cloud!"

A baby's mobile made of vari-colored orbs and hung in the window of Riku's room back in Destiny Islands spun softly in the breeze and shimmered in the sunlight. Elysia hummed to herself in the kitchen of the home she and Roman had built to raise the child they had whisked away from the dying world they'd grown up in so that he might fulfill the path he was meant to walk and met those his soul belonged with.

_For the world's more full of weeping than he can understand._

**Added ending, you need not read** (I don't like the ending without this but I don't like it with it, either)**:**

Kairi's yelling and the solid 'thunk' as Cloud fell to his knees in the living room from shock brought Riku and Sora quickly back down the stairs. Riku met the pole axed expressions on Cid, Yuffie and Aeris' faces with a confused one of his own while his eyes dashed about the room as Cloud looked at the floor and Sephiroth braced himself in the doorway, both beyond stunned. It only changed to become more worried at the uncharacteristic soft pain in the expressions of the three as they looked into his eyes searchingly and seemed to see something there they hadn't before.

"Goddamnit! Don't tell me all our searching since we kicked those Heartless' sorry asses has been fucking pointless!"

"By Leviathan…Are you…?"

"Oh, Gaia, how could we never have noticed?"

_For the world's more full of weeping than he can understand._

**\o.o/**

**\0.0/**

Yeah...opinions?


End file.
